


The Unfairness of God

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima was no stranger to work place harassment.  For jealous people often did stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfairness of God

He learned to stop complaining after he learned that complaining often made things worse. Suddenly, the “Great Arima Kishou” being bullied seemed like some sort of far-fetched myth that someone had coined in order to inject a small dose of “humanity” into his seemingly inhuman character.

 

And had it been coined, and not actual truth, then the creator surely would have been a gentle soul, who only sought to protect a fifteen year old Arima from the anarchy that came with being successful, and Arima's case, the _most successful._

 

Only, the notion that Arima was being bullied hadn't come from some sort of guardian angel, at all. It had come from him. 

 

It seemed so childish—the word bullying—when he thought of it, and perhaps it sounded childish because it _was_ childish, but it was also Arima's attempt to breach a sense of some normality with the other investigators, who all apparently hated him because he was better then them. 

 

It wasn't this fault he tired hard, and they didn't. 

 

Needless to say, his egotistic attitude certainly didn't help his case of bullying in the workplace. 

 

It all started when he attempted to ease the obvious tension that seemed to fill a room, or a hallway, or an office or anything full of investigators whenever he entered, by establishing a sort of relationship with various investigators that he knew little to nothing about. 

 

He got all of his social skills from books, though tended to relate himself to the most weak minded, weak willed characters (though that wasn't who he was, at all), who usually hailed from terrible backgrounds (that was about the only thing he shared in common with his fictional friends), and who were desperate for some sort of communication. 

 

But Arima Kishou wasn't desperate for communication, or a relationship, or anything. He just needed people to stop hating him for no apparent reason other than him being obviously better than them. So he opened himself up. 

 

That was his first mistake. 

 

His first friend (more like a wolf dressed in sheep's skin) had been an older investigator, a rank above Arima (but Arima was climbing up in status, fast). Arima was too quick to trust. 

 

That was his second mistake. 

 

After just two weeks within knowing the older man, Arima had already bestowed upon him his many concerns and dislikes regarding the various members of the CCG, including the tension that was unjustly directed towards him. 

 

And with is lack of social skills, or general understanding of human interactions between older and younger people, he'd come off as rather egotistic and rude. Not that he intended it to be that way no, and his “friend” had been well aware that Arima, as strange and socially awkward as he was, had no idea how rude he'd been coming off. 

 

Needless to say, his “friend” had spread the meat of the conversation to one person, and one person became one ward, and one ward became more wards and more people, and before Arima knew it, the entire CCG was aware of what he thought of them. 

 

That they were wrong to be angry at him for being better than them, for working harder than them, for being successful. At least prior to his small relationship with the investigator, things had been kept between the two of them. 

 

But the man had taken it upon himself to spread Arima's secrets to the CCG, and stir the already burning embers of hate within the investigators.

 

Now that they had an actual, factual, concrete reason to hate him, the bulling ensued soon after. 

 

It began with the verbal threats, things that people, beforehand, hadn't the nerve to say at all behind his back, let alone in the same proximity he was in. This was usually how it started, bullying, that is. At least that's what Arima had learned from the books he read over his short life. 

 

There were hisses in the hallways, side remarks about him and his skills, and his social life (or lack of it). Those were quite easy to accept, it was nothing they hadn't been thinking about him to begin with. 

 

Though their words began to escalate, and their taunts and teases grew incredibly vulgar. 

 

He was In the restroom one morning, after a mission, cleaning his hands. Running them through the warm soapy water, scrubbing them of the blood that was no longer there (though sometimes, he still felt his hands half submerged in the warm corpse of a dead ghoul), cleansing himself (but not too hard). 

 

“I wonder if he sucks the Chairmen off,” a younger man had spoken to another,his voice deep, as he walked into the restroom. 

 

“He's his little bitch anyway, that's the only reason why he's always in the Chairman's favor. He looks girly anyway, ” spoke the other, his voice slightly nasally, obnoxious, “wonder if he does Yoshitoki too.” 

 

Arima hadn't even noticed that his hands had grown red under the warm water, he wasn't even aware that the water was still running. He'd just been listening, listening to what they had to say about him. 

 

Up until now, he hadn't let their words hook under his hide, he'd managed to brush their comments off as if  _his_ skin was made of steel, because they were talking about  _him—_ but now it was about  _them_ , about people he held some respect for. They could ruin his reputation in the CCG, because he built his reputation a top of corpses and knee deep in blood. What they said about him in the actual building meant nothing to him, he'd prove them wrong later on. 

 

But to bring the Chairman and Yoshitoki into it was slightly disrespectful, and distasteful, and quite cowardly. If only Arima had managed to keep his thoughts as actual thoughts, not words. 

 

(And what on earth did they know about his sex life.) 

 

But before he knew it, the words had rolled off of his tongue, calm and collected, as always. 

 

“You little prick,” the obnoxious one spoke, “You have it so easy, don't you! Unlike the rest of us investigators who actually have to work hard to get promoted!” 

 

Arima said nothing, only walked to the towel dispenser to dry his hands. Their words fell deaf on his ears, because he knew that they were only talk, nothing else (because in his egotistic mind, no ordinary investigator was brave enough to hurt Arima Kishou). 

 

But they weren't normal investigators, they were angry. Beyond angry, enraged, enraged that this stuck up kid continued to treat them like garbage, still was “too good” to even listen to them, enraged because Arima was Arima. 

 

And they made it known with more than just words. 

 

Within seconds, Arima's head snapped sideways, as a fist connected with the side of his head, and his glasses went flying into the nearest sink, followed by the cloudiest vision ever known to man. 

 

He didn't expect that, at all. 

 

However, his reflexes kicked in seconds before his staggering, and even through his fuzzy vision, he could make out two blobs standing behind him as he turned. Balling his a fist and lunging it with enough ferocity to kill a ghoul, he cut through the air faster than the two investigators could keep up with. 

 

He could kill them, crush their heads like they were mere eggs. 

 

But they were investigators, not ghouls, evil as they may be. His fist opened up, and became an open palm. An audible “SLAP” echoed throughout the restroom as his hand connected with the cheek of the closest investigator. 

 

The man went flying into his colleague, and Arima thought, for a moment, that maybe he  _did_ kill them. 

 

He turned on his heels and back towards the sink, groping the smooth surface for his glasses. By the sound of their moans, he concluded that the two men had only been knocked out, nothing serious. Finding the object he was looking for, albeit slightly cracked and twisted, the youth forced them back onto his face and looked throw the lenses. 

 

They weren't too bad, and it wouldn't be hard for him to get a new pair, Yoshitoki was always looking out for his well being. 

 

As he stepped over the two bodies, he had to stop himself from kicking them. It was very unnatural for Arima to get angry at anything, but for the strangest reason, rage had flared up within his gut unlike any thing he'd ever felt before. He didn't know the source, he didn't know  _why_ he was feeling that way. 

 

It was so...unnatural to him. He further attacked them with words, because killing them was illegal, and hurting them more than necessary would cause problems. 

 

“You weren't that strong,” pausing to look behind him, he continued, “I wonder how long you'll last on the battlefield. Certainly not too long, especially if a “little prick” like can defeat investigators who 'have to work hard to get promoted'”.

 

“You...ugh....you don't fucking get it,” cried the one with the deep voice. 

 

“Can't say I care to,” and with that, Arima exited the restroom. 

 

Needless to say, after that tiny incident, things got worse, a lot worse. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired off of the most recent chapter, and a conversation between my sister and my best friend. We were talking about how he probably could care less about what they thought. In reality, no investigator would have the guts to touch Arima, but jealousy makes people do stupid things. This is slightly blown out of proportion. 
> 
> There are 3 parts to this. Eventually, Taishi will be integrated into the story, and it will be a pairing between them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
